You Were Wrong
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: I hate that I still love you. After everything you’ve done to me, after the countless times that you’ve completely destroyed me, I can’t hate you, not for a second.Lit. Rating for language and sex


A/N: Mkay, so this is set after 'The Real Paul Anka' after another kiss.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**You Were Wrong**

Rory pulled back, "I'm sorry," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

Jess hung his head with a sigh, "Damn it Rory!" he exclaimed and shot up out of his chair. Rory flinched.

"It's just—," Rory started.

"It's just what Rory? You _just_ don't love me anymore, you're _just_ still with him, you _just_ still love him after he cheated on you countless fucking times?" Jess hissed, "I bet you he's screwing some whore right now and you're here defending him. Fucking spectacular."

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Rory screamed.

"Don't fucking tell me how to talk to you _Rory_!" he spat her name, "I mean, I know that I hurt you, and believe me, I hate myself more everyday for that, but don't you think you've thrown my feelings in my face enough times for your revenge? I mean jeez Rory, maybe I could fucking move on if you didn't keep popping up and messing with my head!"

"I hate that I still love you. After everything you've done to me, after the countless times that you've completely destroyed me, I can't hate you, not for a second. Everything I do reminds me of you. Drinking coffee, reading a God damn book, everything! It's like a fucking Rory marathon in my head **all** day, **every** day. It's not fair, it's not fair that you get to kill me and then go back to your perfect life with your cheating boyfriend."

He laughed humorlessly and rubbed his chin. Rory was sitting quietly letting her tears fall and listening to Jess' painful confession.

"Did you know I can barely even call Luke knowing that you could be sitting right there in front of him? Yeah, I bet you didn't. Or how about even after getting piss-drunk and fucking some girl I don't even know, you're still on my mind," he gestured wildly to his temple and clenched his jaw.

"You know what kills me the most? What kills me the fucking most is how you know what you do to me, you know you are the _only _person I let my walls down around, and yet," he laughed that empty laugh again, "you still come back in my life and destroy me every chance you get. You come here, kiss me, then pull away and tell me you're still with the cheating dickhead! I'm so fucking sick of getting hurt Rory! This is complete bullshit and you know it!"

"What makes you so _God damn_ special that you get to come to **my** house and play with **my** head and _my_ feelings, huh? What gives _you_ the fucking right?" he bellowed while waving his hands around and pacing.

"Jess—"

"Don't Rory, just—just don't. Just go back to the blonde dickhead so I can go to the nearest bar and get trashed. Please, just go," Jess said quietly, his back to her.

"No," she stated firmly, wiping her tears.

Jess sighed apathetically, "What do you want from me Rory? Just standing here is killing me."

"You are so wrong Jess Mariano."

"No, I'm not."

"You think that I just leave without feel anything? That I turn you down and then go back to my 'perfect' life? You are so wrong. When I left here a year ago, I was depressed for days. No one could talk to me or get me to leave the house. I went to my mom's house and stayed in my bed crying for a week. I felt so guilty that I had hurt you so much, yet you were still trying to make me happy. And you're right about one thing, it's not fair. It's not fair that all we do is hurt each other or that we can't stop thinking about each other," she was crying again. His back was still to her and he was looking slightly over his shoulder at her, "And you're right, I'm still with the cheating dickhead, but I'm with him because I know what to expect," she got up and started to walk towards him, "With you," she sighed, "everything is so unpredictable and dangerous. I'm afraid of the feelings you invoke in me when you touch me," she closed her eyes, "When you kiss me, I feel like I'm floating and my head gets all dizzy. My stomach fills with those pesky butterflies and I'm drunk on your taste."

"Rory—"

"No, let me finish," Rory insisted and blew out a breath, "When you touch my skin, my whole body feels like it's on fire—I've never felt like that with anyone else, Jess. When anyone says your name, my ears perk and I listen to see if it's about you. I can't get you out of my head, you're always there in the back of my mind nagging at me for everything I do that's not me. When I let Logan touch m—"

"Okay just—"

"When Logan touches me," Rory continued, "all I can think about is that you've never touched me there, or you know where my special spots are and Logan never could figure them out. When he's inside of me, I see your face, wishing it was you. You who I lost my virginity to, not a married Dean. You who got to touch me in all the ways that Logan has, that even Dean has. I want you to be the one to make my toes curl and my gaze hazy, my mind clouded and my legs like jelly," she inhaled deeply and let it out, "I love you so much it hurts sometimes and I never stopped, but I knew I couldn't have you so I hid those feelings from myself and everyone around me. I can't hide the fucking feelings anymore Jess! It's not fair to me or to you. If we love each other, then why can't we be together?" Rory croaked out through a new batch of tears.

Jess shook his head sadly, "You can't do this. You can't come here and tell me these things because if I take you right now, you'll be gone by morning and I'll be left to pick up the pieces of my broken heart again," he finished slowly, exasperatedly. He was sick of this shit. Period.

"That's not how it is Jess. You are so wrong. I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't true. When have I ever been the one to plead? I know it took me too long to figure this out, but I know now that you are the only man who will ever be able to make me feel what I want to feel. You'll always be _the one_ for me. There is no one else. Can't you see? Don't you understand that I get it now! I get why you did everything you did when we were younger because I feel it too. I know what you were feeling back then, because I've finally admitted those feelings to myself. I want you Jess. I want you so fucking bad it hurts," she finished sharply, emotionally, trying to will her tears away.

At her last remark Jess swiftly turned around to face her and Rory watched as his eyes darkened and his muscles rippled under his shirt. Not a word was uttered as he took the three strides necessary to be standing directly in front of her. Upon reaching her, he immediately grabbed her hips and pulled him flush against his body dipping his head to kiss her. The kiss was rushed and fervent. It was every emotion they had been holding in for years pouring into that one kiss.

He walked them to his stairs and roughly pushed her up against the wall by them. He tore his lips from hers and began to leave harsh bites and open-mouthed kisses on her neck and collar bone. She was going to have marks in the morning. He let his hands travel to her bottom and cupped it in his hands as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He picked her up effortlessly and she clung tightly to his neck kissing him hard on the lips once again. He skillfully carried her up the stairs and to his bedroom where he proceeded to set her down as he closed the door and begin to take off her shirt. After removing her shirt, she repaid the favor and tugged at his, their lips parting a mere second when it was pulled over his head. She detached their lips to marvel his well-defined chest and abs, running her eyes and nails all over him. She slid her hands dangerously low, tearing her eyes from his body to his face to gauge his reaction as she slipped two fingers under the elastic of his boxers. He couldn't escape the groan that surfaced in his throat or the way his eyes rolled back in his head at the feel of her fingers on his skin.

She leaned her head to his ear with a coy smile, "You like that baby?" she whispered and then took his earlobe in her mouth tugging at it harshly which elicited a hiss from Jess.

Rory took control and pushed him to a chair that was in the corner. She roughly pushed him into it and straddled him, running her hands down his chest until she reached his belt which she started to undo as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. After she had finished in undoing his pants she helped him take off her bra and lifted her butt to allow him to shimmy off his pants and boxers. She smiled devilishly as she settled herself back onto his lap causing him to moan in pure pleasure. The only thing separating them was were panties seeing as she had a skirt on that was now being tugged over her head.

Their actions weren't lovely. They weren't gentle or soft or _angelic_. They were rough, harsh, and passionate. They were _them_. _It_ was _them_. In their truest form.

Jess decided they needed yet another relocation and carried her to the bed where he hovered above her as he moved down her body branding a path to just above the line of her panties. He gasped and moaned his whole way down. This simply further encouraged his next action, which was to rip those pink lace panties right off.

He reached between them to see if she was ready. She was. She was just so _fucking_ wet. He groaned knowing that she was so fucking wet because of him; for _him_. Not the blonde dickhead. He grinned manically and she put her hands above her head, grasping his bed's head post tightly, bracing herself for the feeling of him inside of her.

He was on his knees, her legs wrapped around his waist. He plunged into her and waited for her to adjust. After seeing her nod, he pulled out and thrust into her again. They both moaned in pleasure as he sped up their pace and Rory moved her hips in sync with his. The bed creaked with their movements and Jess was pretty sure his neighbors could hear Rory screaming. He always thought she would be loud; he was most definitely right about _that_.

What he was not expecting, was for Rory to grip his waist tighter and pull him deeper inside of her, or her moving in exact rhythm with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. He was pounding into her as she gasped, moaned, and made other sounds that were driving him insane. He could feel himself coming close, but wanted her to climax first. What a gentleman.

Rory's mind was reeling. She had _never_ felt like this before. Even after all the times she had sex with Logan and even when she was with Dean, no one had ever made her this riled up. Her body was on fire, but she had the chills. She could feel both herself and Jess about to orgasm and tried to brace herself for the onslaught of pleasure she was about to experience. She could never brace herself for what was coming.

It came. _She_ came. Her toes curled, her muscles clenched around him and he moaned at the sensation. She dug her nails into his back and cried out a high-pitched half moan half scream. She threw her head back on the bed and her breathing was at a record high. It felt so _fucking_ good. She could cry, but thought that might offend Jess and blinked them back.

As soon as he felt her muscles tightening around him, he was gone. He came inside of her and let out a satisfied groan. His eyes rolled back in his head and his toes even found themselves curling as well. Holy fucking God he had never felt like _that_ before. He had had plenty of sex and plenty of good ass lays, but nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. He was tingling everywhere and he couldn't feel his fingers or toes.

After a couple last, weak thrusts, Jess pulled out of her and collapsed right on top of her. Rory's heaving chest gratefully accepted the weight and held him close to her. His head was on her chest and she was cradling it in her hands. His hands were on her sides and he was lazily kissing the side of her breast. She ran her fingers through his hair and blew out a breath.

"That was…"

"Amazing," Jess finished for her.

"It was more than amazing. _God_, if I had known back in high school you would make me feel like _that_, we would have been fucking rabbits. _That_ is something I can promise you," Rory replied honestly.

Jess chuckled a breathless laugh and sighed, "Maybe if I hadn't left like the dick I was, we would have gotten there."

"We would have. My mom had put me on the pill after I told her I was thinking about having sex with you," she explained.

"Well think about it like this. Now it didn't hurt like fuck the first time we had sex. It was much more enjoyable and after bottling up the emotions for so long, you know that had to play into the amazing pleasure we just experienced," Jess reasoned.

This was Rory-Jess pillow talk.

"Mmm, no one is _ever_ going to be able to top that. Ever," Rory mused.

Jess smirked against her chest, "Ditto."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, letting their breathing return to normal and in general calming down.

"Rory?"

"Hmm?" she responded. Her eyes closed, fingers running soothingly through his hair.

"I know," he sighed, "that when I wake up tomorrow, you won't be in my arms again. That you won't be mine. But I need you to know some things before you leave," he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you about my dad or failing and I'm sorry for what happened at Kyle's party. I was frustrated and I didn't know what to do and I know that's not an excuse, but I just want you to know what was going through my head that night. I thought that if I showed you how much of a dick I was, that you would leave me and I could leave easier knowing that you hated me," he laugh humorlessly, "Boy was I wrong. I felt even worse leaving knowing that I had hurt you. I'm sorry for coming back and telling you that I love you and leaving."

"If you would have given me a couple minutes to process I would have said it back," Rory whispered.

"I know," he replied, "I'm sorry for asking you to come away with me at your dorm. I just—I saw Dean and I flipped. I had a planned speech to say, but seeing him there unnerved me. I'm sorry for kissing you last time. I should have known better. But most of all," she sighed again, "I'm sorry for ever hurting you. I'm sorry for not calling and not keeping in contact with you. You were a big part of my life. The only person you ever believed in me fully for you I was and expected greatness out of me. The only reason I ever had the guts to show my book to a publishing company. The only reason I do anything in my life is for you."

Rory had steady tears running down her cheeks and she sniffed.

"Don't cry, baby," his unusual term of endearment made her cry even more, "I'm not saying this to make you cry. I'm trying to be honest with you. It kills me when you cry. If I could harbor all of your pain for you, I would. I would do anything for you because you're my it and there will never be a replacement for you. I want you to know," he was choking up himself, "that I will always be here for you whenever you need me. I love you, Rory," he finished and promptly fell into a restful sleep on top of her. After pulling the covers up on top of them both, she resumed lazily running her fingers through his crazy hair. She was left with her thoughts as she listened to his even breathing and felt his chest rise and fall steadily on top of her.

After twenty minutes of thoughts buzzing around her brain, she quickly made a phone call with the phone on Jess' nightstand and fell asleep, her hands tangled in his hair.

--

The next morning, Jess woke up, and as he had so well predicted, he was alone in his bed. He looked at the clock which read 8:30am and buried his head further into his pillow. He knew she would leave and he didn't expect anything less. He knew that if he searched around his whole apartment and store that there would be no note. That if he took the time to get up, that she would be nowhere to be found and no trace that she was ever even there. With this, he pulled the covers tighter around himself and fell back asleep.

--

Two hours later he was awoken by the smell of what he thought was coffee, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He knew for a fact that none of his roommates would be up after their escapade last night and that none of them knew how to cook anyway. They were more take-out proned.

He heard laughter and the sound of the TV and decided he needed to figure out what the hell was going on. He threw the covers off of himself and put on boxers and a t-shirt. He cautiously opened his door and looked out to see Matt and Chris sitting on the couch eating the breakfast he had smelled and the cartoons he had heard. What the fuck?

He walked fully into the room, "Uhh, guys?"

"Oh, hey Jess!" Matt greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey…"

"Hungry? I think there's more food on the counter if you want some," Chris offered.

"Okay, stop! Who _cooked_? And _why_ are you up so _early_. I _know_ you've got to be hung over," Jess blurted.

"Dude, we thought you knew. Your chick went out and bought us all breakfast. She made coffee and brought us each a big mug of coffee and like four aspirins," Matt replied.

"What?" Jess was getting a headache he was so confused. It wasn't Rory—she had left—but who else could they be talking about? Just then, a woman's voice rang throughout the apartment from the hall that led to the kitchen.

"Okay guys, who wants more pancakes?"

"Rory?" Jess whispered to himself.

"Oh me, me!" Chris announced.

Rory laughed quite giddily and put more pancakes on his plate, "Feeling better boys?"

"Much," Matt answered with a smile.

"Rory?" Jess asked a bit louder.

Rory looked up at Jess, bangs falling in front of her eyes as a soft smile gracing her lips, "Hey Jess."

Jess was utterly speechless. Rory wordlessly made her way over to him and put her arms lazily around his neck seeing as she had set the pancakes down on a random table.

"Guess you were wrong," Rory whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Guess I was," he whispered against her lips and let his lips dance lazily against hers.

Jess smirked against her lips.

"What?" she asked pulling away slightly.

"So, how many hickeys do you have right now?"

She pouted and scowled at him playfully as she swatted his arm lightly.

"Wanna see?" she whispered in his ear and ran into the bedroom giggling, Jess hot on her heels.

--

A/N: Okay, so I worked really hard on this and I hope you like it. I've worked on it for days and if you don't like it or think it is completely horrible, review with constructive criticism. I don't care if you don't like it, but if it really is horrible, I want to know how to fix it. Press the pretty little button and tell me what you think!


End file.
